Bacchus VS Laxus!
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: AU. Cana Alberona never expected to be fought over by two men. Bacchus, common drinking buddy and Laxus, her co-worker who she's known for a long time. What's a girl to do? Laxana and Bacchus x Cana. READERS CHOOSE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Bacchus x Cana, Laxus x Cana, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, and Freed x Mirajane. Main focus is on BxC and LxC

**Timeline?: **AU modern day

**Warnings: **Since it is rated M there will be a LEMON sometime in the future. Don't know when, most likely near the ending of the story.

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Humour

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Hello, welcome. This story is just a small little side project I'm starting for when things with my other stories get slow. Amount of chapters is still unknown, but hey, could be a long story too. This is ultimately a test run for me. This story, the reader will decide who Cana ends up with, Bacchus or Laxus. I'm doing something similar to this in the future and I thought I better test it out. Would it be better to get readers to review their choice or would a poll be more efficient. So I thought, what the hell, I'll test it. More details will be in my final thoughts at the bottom so enjoy!

**XXX**

Sipping booze in the middle of a slow work day seemed to be the norm for one Cana Alberona. She put her chair to the stress test, tipping it carelessly back on its hind legs, hoping it didn't snap, again. Typically her boss, Jellal Fernandes newly appointed CEO would have yelled at her for drinking at work and wasting his time, which she would just evidently ignore. Luckily for her, Jellal was taking a couple weeks off to go skiing in the alps with his wife, leaving Laxus in charge.

Jellal hadn't always been in charge of Fairy Tail Inc., in fact, he'd only just taken over this year per request of the previous—and now deceased—CEO of the company, Makarov Dreyar. Workers alike were confused by his decision, assuming he would have chosen his grandson, Laxus Dreyar to take over. But bless his soul, the old man stayed stubborn and gave the job to Jellal on his death bed.

So Cana simply returned to her sake, and kicked her heeled feet up onto the desk top. Without Jellal here, no one found it worth wild to really work, since the poor man had a sick up his ass and never stopped working. Cana was openly glad she wasn't his personal secretary, a job which belonged to Ultear. Cana was just the receptionist who handed out the jobs.

Fairy Tail Inc., was the largest temp agency in the whole country of Fiore, one of the smaller ones in the world, but still fairly large. In fact, sometimes the temps would get jobs for out of the country and would have to leave for a couple of months, but would in the end rack in a serious amount of cash.

"Cana, get working." Laxus, man in charge as of Jellal's vacation, slapped his palm on her reception desk edge. "We aren't paying you to drink."

"What exactly are you paying me for?" Cana retorts, tilting the bottle back to finish it off. As far as the amount of booze she'd had since she rolled out of bed that morning was a little over ten bottles.

"To answer phones," Laxus responds, grabbing her foot to show off her heel, "and we're paying for your shoes as well, I see."

"Hey, _Jimmy Choo's_ are nice," Cana defended, kicking away his hand. The pink leopard print shoe settled comfortably back onto her desk, allowing her to properly admire the crisscrossing straps.

Laxus chuckled, "Apparently we're paying you too much."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that these were expensive," Cana says. Laxus grins, his 'bossy' attitude disappearing.

"Save me a bottle for later," he tells her, whistling a tune as he strolls off, probably back to his office. Cana laughs, and straightens her posture when the phone rings.

"Fairy Tail temp agency, Cana speaking, how may I assist you today?"

**XXX**

Pouring brandy into a little over half of the coffee mug, Cana filled the rest with some of the coffee from the fresh brew. Her co-workers, and some of her best friends, sat around the break room, chatting. Cana settles herself between Mirajane and Levy, grinning at Lucy and Juvia who were adjacent to her.

"How was your morning, ladies?" Cana asks, blissfully drinking from her steaming mug of alcohol and coffee.

"Laxus raged at me for accidentally mixing up his files," Mirajane sighed, tapping her finger on the table. Mirajane had the pleasure being Laxus's—second-in-command—secretary. Cana pats the white blonde's hand.

She shakes her head, "I didn't mean what the ass did to you, I meant with your love lives." The women _ohed _and Cana laughed.

Lucy pursed her lips, "Natsu just got back from Bellum this morning."

"So he's back in the sack?" Cana high fives with Mirajane at her own cleverness as the blonde flushes red. Natsu and Lucy had recently just got married and it was literally two weeks after they got back from their honeymoon that Natsu was whisked off to a job in Bellum.

She barely sputters out, "S—so what?" and they all laugh at her expense. "You're all so awful!" She then coughs out that he was never out of the sack, and Cana deducted they were having phone sex in his absence.

"Calm down Lu-chan," Levy tells her, "we're teasing you." Lucy mutters something about them being 'unfair bitches' which only provokes more mirth from the group. "Gajeel was gone this morning when I woke up, so I don't know."

Levy had been dating her high school sweetheart, and Cana was bursting at the seams waiting for Gajeel to grow some balls and ask for her hand.

"Juvia had breakfast made for her," Juvia said. Cana's eyes widened.

"How are you still alive? Gray's food almost killed me once when we partnered in Home Ec. years ago." Gray had finally asked out Juvia last year, and from what anyone could see, they were happy together, despite Juvia's past of desperately wanting to be with him.

The bluenette purses her lips, "Juvia did not realize Cana-san and Gray-sama were so close."

Cana finishes her coffee, "Don't worry, I never liked him like that. The class was just short of people I knew." Juvia nods, smiling.

Someone had yet to share her earlier morning romance secrets, and Cana was not one to leave someone out. "How about you Mira? Did Freed get lucky?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes, "No he did not." She pauses, grinning wickedly, "I did." Right out of high school, Freed had popped the question and Mirajane accepted. They were married before anyone could blink and were living on cloud nine.

"Oh that's the same thing!" Cana smacks her lightly. Good naturedly, they all giggled.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm being talked about behind my back?" Natsu asks sarcastically, strolling into the break room, Gray hot on his tail.

"Dammit Dragneel, that was my personal property, I demand it back," Gray snarls, glaring at the pink haired man.

Natsu finishes pouring himself a cup off boiling hot coffee and turns to Gray. "It was on my desk, Fullbuster, there for, it belongs to me."

"What kind of logic is that?" Gray spits, fuming. His nostrils were flared the longer he glowered at the infuriatingly calm pink hared man.

Cana had to applaud Jellal's verdict of putting Natsu and Gray in the same desk grouping. It was as if it were meant to make her life more interesting during break when they fought over something trivial.

Lucy rolls her eyes, secretly sending Cana a wink, and walks over to her husband. "What did you do this time?"

"This time? Nothing!" Natsu offers her a taste of his coffee, which she declines. "He simply had a photo of himself and Juvia and it was on my desk. So I locked it in my desk drawer."

Juvia was on her feet, "What? Was that the photo of Gray-sama and Juvia at the amusement park?" When Gray affirmers, Juvia crosses her arms, pissed off. It was most likely the picture from their first date where they were sharing a snow cone with the lit up Ferris wheel in the background.

"Natsu, you have to give that back," Lucy says, "just imagine if Gray took our wedding photo off your desk."

Slowly, the cocky grin slipped off Natsu's face. "Point taken. I'll give it back to ice-brain."

"What the hell are all of my employee's doing in the break room? Shouldn't you be working? What the fuck am I paying you for?" Laxus demands from the doorway.

"We had this talk already Laxus, paying for my drinking habit and shoes," Cana responds smoothly.

Laxus massages his temples, "Just get to work." His eyes twinkled evilly, "Or I'll fuck up your performance reviews before Jellal gets back."

"You wouldn't!" Cana exclaims, mustering an upset face. He must have known she was mocking him.

"Try me."

**XXX**

"What can I get for you Cana?" The bartender asks, cleaning out a glass with a white rag.

"Everclear?" the man bolsters loudly and tells her he's preparing one for her right now. Cana always thought the flames from the extreme alcohol content were pretty.

"Fancy seeing you here." Well what do you know? Bacchus, Cana's resident drinking buddy approached, taking up a seat next to her.

"This is my favourite pub," Cana says, gladly accepting the drink offered to her. She downed it, hardly even feeling the burn she was so used to it.

"How could I forget?" Bacchus was being sarcastic again. His dark hair was tucked away in a cloth behind the back of his head. "What are your plans for this evening?"

Was he being nice? "Just getting plastered. Thinking about how I should just go with everything."

"Mm, I'll join you." Bacchus winked. "Oi, hit me up!"

Cana laughed, her warm brown eyes twinkling. Bacchus sure was fun getting drunk with.

**Gah… this was pretty much my 'intro' to the characters chapter. I hope no one was OOC, my bad if they were. Okay, so some more details, please only tell me who you want her with ONCE per chapter. I don't want the same person reviewing a hundred times just saying 'Bacchus' or 'Laxus'. However, you can vote more than once only in future chapters. So example, chapter one, 'Laxus', but if in chapter two, you change your mind, you can just say, 'Bacchus.' I'll keep score at the bottom of the chapter and whoever is winning when I begin the next chapter, the story will start to lean in that direction, okay? Does this make sense? If not, feel free to PM me and I'll respond as soon as possible. See you again!**

**~Emerald~**

**Bacchus: 0**

**Laxus: 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Bacchus x Cana, Laxus x Cana, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, and Freed x Mirajane. Main focus is on BxC and LxC

**Timeline?: **AU modern day

**Warnings: **Since it is rated M there will be a LEMON sometime in the future. Don't know when, most likely near the ending of the story.

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Humour

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Wow! So many reviews for chapter one! Thanks so much! And apparently you can only review once per chapter unless you're a guest… awkward. Thanks for participating in my little experiment and enjoy the newest instalment!

**XXX**

For Cana, accidentally walking into your boss's office when he was half naked was not what she had in her Wednesday morning plans. All she wanted was to approve Wendy's job. That's it. And this is what she gets?

Laxus lazily leaned against the window pane, swallowing mouthfuls of coffee, his shirt discarded onto his chair. What pleased her most was he still had his gold tie around his neck, loosened but there.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing in here?" Cana demands, flushing and quickly covered her face with the papers. Laxus tilted his head back, smirking.

"People watching," he said, "what can I do for you Miss Alberona?" Who the hell people watched half naked? Hell if it was Cana, she'd be doing it naked and singing show tunes while downing Jell-O shots, but hey, that was just her.

Cana rolled her eyes and mentally shook her head. "Well first of all, I need more money, running low on booze funds and secondly, Wendy needs you to sign this." She tosses the bundle of paper on his desk.

"Why do you have to bring the papers to me from Wendy?" Laxus drawls. "She's a big girl, I don't bite… much."

Cana smirks, "As much as I love these chats, Laxus, I have a day to blow off. Hurry and sign."

Laxus sighs, flopping into his chair, spinning it around a few times. "Take off the shoes."

Cana's mouth fell slack before she quickly recovered. It wasn't like Laxus to say such things. "What?"

Laxus, in his almighty glory, kicked his feet up. He looked as relaxed as Cana was a few days ago. Cana wished she'd brought her bottle of sake in with her, this was turning amusing. And she hardly ever went anywhere amusing without her sake bottle.

"Take 'em off, you hear me," Laxus says, snorting. Cana decided differently. She swayed around his desk and pushed some excess papers over and settled herself onto the edge of his desk. She crossed her legs, running her fingers up her inside calf. Her slick purple and black snake skin _Jimmy Choo's _grinned at Laxus.

He cocked his eyebrow, "An odd choice considering I asked you to take them off."

"Dear me," Cana says mockingly, grabbing his tie and yanking him forward. "And of all the things you could have asked me to take off, this is what you choose?" Subtly, with her free hand, Cana unbuttoned the next few buttons on her white blouse.

"That my dear, would be considered sexual harassment," he managed, swallowing thickly at the now exposed cleavage. He braced the edge of the desk with his free hand, the other latching on to her ankle. "I merely wanted to know how you walked in such godly shoes."

"Practice," Cana purred in his ear, sliding a pen into his fingers. "Sign for me?"

Laxus signed, unaware she was lightly stroking his hand, still griping the tie with her other digits. Cana's lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Excellent," Cana said, hopping off his desk, "see you later." She swiped the contract off his desk and waltzed off.

"Tease!" Laxus hollered after her, exploding with laughter.

**XXX**

Today of all days, when Cana settled back into her desk chair, sipping her vodka, Bacchus just happened to stumble in.

"What a mildly horrifying surprise to see you in my place of work, Bacchus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Cana asked, offering him a gulp of her drink. He leaned against the top of her desk, reaching for the bottle, gladly taking a large swallow.

Bacchus smirked at her, "Was just poking at bums in the neighbourhood and figured I'd drop in and say hi."

Cana chortled, "Don't be picking on my bums!" She snatched her bottle back. "Seriously, I have to get back to work. Give me your spiel and be done with it."

"Like you're working that hard," he snorted, loosening his tie. "Okay, okay, you've caught me; I wanted to see if you wanted to catch some drinks later tonight."

Cana arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "We always go out drinking together."

Bacchus rolled his crimson eyes, "_No. _Like a date." Cana's mouth formed an 'o', proof of her sincere confusion. Bacchus wanted a drink date? She didn't know how to articulate the words to answer him. Surprised didn't even cover how she felt.

Laxus's hand slammed down onto the desk top, neck to Bacchus's slouched form. "Excuse me, but what the hell are doing harassing my employee?" Bacchus slowly stood, several inches shorter than Laxus, but still seemingly just as tall.

"I was asking her out on a date," Bacchus replied, "something you obviously haven't done in years."

Laxus and Bacchus have known each other just as long as Cana had known him, yet Laxus resented him for some unknown reason. That went both ways.

"I feel like my fist should get more acquainted with your face, but in honour of the work place code, I'll settle for kicking you out." Laxus sneered. "Besides, Miss Alberona is busy tonight. She's working overtime."

Cana opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by the glares both Laxus and Bacchus sent her.

The dark haired man smiled darkly, "Right. I'll be leaving now then. Just be sure to remind me if you ever get laid within the next century, kapish?"

"I'll tell that to your mother tonight," Laxus retorted while Bacchus stormed out the door. Bacchus sent Laxus a backwards flip off and slammed the glass doors behind him.

Cana crossed her arms, amused, "What are you twelve? Jeez, you guys fight like children." Cana pouted. "Why do I have to work overtime?"

Laxus remained silent for a long moment, glaring at the closed doors. Finally he said, "Shoes," and stomped to his office. Cana shook her head, tipping her bottle. Men.

**XXX**

"How lucky am I to run into almost every single one of my female co-workers in the bathroom?" Cana inquires rhetorically, shutting the door soundly behind her.

"Married," Lucy said at the same time Mirajane did and Juvia and Levy said, "Dating."

Cana shot them all pained expressions. "That's not what I meant. What the hell are you all doing in here?"

Lucy threw the small pink box at Cana, which she caught with ease. Her eyes widened as she scanned the contents. "Why was I excluded from this outing?"

Mirajane smirked, "I came to get you, but you were being argued over by two dashing princes." _Princes_?

"Try asses," Cana responded, referring to the more enchanting form of donkey. Her attention snapped back to Lucy at the blonde's gasp.

"What does it say, Lu-chan?" Levy demanded, forcing Lucy's hand to tilt so she could read the results.

Cana inched forward, "Positive?"

Lucy nodded paper white, "It's positive…" She chuckled nervously, "Maybe I should have tried contraception?"

Even Cana had to give her props for such a lame joke at a time like this. "Time to tell Natsu?" Lucy raced to a stall, puking her guts out.

Mirajane yanked Cana off to the side, "Hey, what happened at your desk?" The brunette chucked the empty pink box into the garbage. Lucy's violent hurling was making her sick just by listening to it.

"Bacchus asked me out on a date and Laxus told me I was working overtime. Why?" Cana fiddled with the hem of her shirt, tucking it back into her skirt.

The white haired woman's eyebrow shot up, "Date? Laxus intervened? Love triangle!" Mirajane was squealing.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Cana squeezed her smoky eyes shut painfully. "As if, Mira. I don't even like either of them like that." Probably…

Her grin so resembled that of the Cheshire cat, Cana was forced to look away. It never really occurred to Cana about dating either of them. Sure there was the harmless flirting that happened when she was around them, but it didn't mean she was in love with them or anything.

Lucy reappeared from the stall, still a little green, "It's now or never, right?"

Cana inwardly sighed, thankful for the distraction from her own thoughts. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The women in the bathroom followed Lucy to Natsu's desk, where he was currently slipping hot sauce in Gray's coffee. Juvia opened her mouth to protest, until Cana clamped her fingers of the blunette's mouth. Natsu snickered to himself, unaware of the presence of four women.

"Natsu," Lucy says, causing him to spin around, immediately rapt by her.

"Yeah?" She shifted and Cana giggled with Mirajane off to the side. Lucy handed Natsu the small white stick and nodded her head when he rapidly glanced up and down from her to the offending object. A large grin split across Natsu's lips and he tossed the stick down, scooping Lucy up into his arms, kissing her.

Cana nudged Mirajane, "It's so cute it's nauseating." Mirajane fervently bobbed her head in agreement. They were clapping and congratulating the couple until Gray returned, sipping his spiked coffee. Then they were laughing.

"_Dammit Dragneel! You bastard!_" Gray shrieked.

**XXX**

After saying good night to each and every one of her friends, Cana groaned, rested her face against her desk top. She was exhausted and wanted to go home. The clock ticked on and Cana had no clue how long Laxus intended on keeping her there.

Her stomach, embarrassingly enough, grumbled loudly and she clenched her fingers against the flat surface. Damn she was starving!

"Here." The scent of fast food burgers filled Cana's nostrils. The pure smell of grease and deep fried onion rings caused her stomach to growl more.

Her eyes shot up, meeting that of Laxus's, who simply sucked from his cup of pop. He lazily watched her with his golden eyes, a grin forming on his mouth.

"Such a charming token of your undying affection. Burgers," Cana teased, peeling open the bag to once again be assaulted by the fatty smell.

"If that's the case, I can eat it all by myself, slowly right here in front of you." Laxus reached for the bag, only to have his hand slapped.

"No, mine," Cana snapped, taking out her burger, fries and onion rings. "Dear Mavis, you know my fast food order!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and yanked a chair up around the reception desk. "I've known you how long?"

"Long enough for me to unfortunately see you pop pimples in my bathroom," Cana taunted, chewing on an onion ring. "Mavis it's so good. Fuck…"

Laxus cocked his eyebrow, ignoring the pimple remark, "If it's this easy to turn you on, I should bring you onion rings more often."

"Shut up." They ate in silence for a while, only the comforting sounds of chewing and gulping down pop filled the emptiness.

Cana finished before Laxus, belching and smiling contently. "That was great. You should cook for me more often." Laxus snorted, finishing off his meal with a self-satisfied smirk on his godly face. The scar through his right eye seemed more prominent from this lighting.

"Did you hear Lucy's pregnant?" Cana asks after a moment, once Laxus is done his food. He merely grunts and wipes his mouth. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Obviously I'm not here to work. So, Laxus save us the painful explanation in the morning and tell me now."

"Dinner," Laxus answers, gesturing. "Besides, Bacchus is a dick anyway."

Cana laughs, not believing his answer. "Okay, fine."

She never saw it coming when Laxus quickly brushed his lips against hers, standing to leave. "You can go home now."

She never saw it coming…

**Well… Chapter two is done. I'm astonished by the amount of reviews. Bacchus is falling behind though, lol! Hence why Laxus got a little kissy time with Cana. Hmm… Nothing more to say, except thank you and thank you for all the votes! (I got a vote in a PM so that's why Bacchus has 7) **

**~Emerald~ **

**Laxus~ 13**

**Bacchus~ 7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Bacchus x Cana, Laxus x Cana, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, and Freed x Mirajane. Main focus is on BxC and LxC

**Timeline?: **AU modern day

**Warnings: **Since it is rated M there will be a LEMON sometime in the future. Don't know when, most likely near the ending of the story.

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Humour

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews! I was so surprised so many people liked this story so much :D Enjoy.

**XXX**

The pub, as of late, seemed to be Cana's best friend and only known source of solace. She knew it was pretty childish of her, but after Laxus kissed her—or rather brushed his lips against hers in the pussy version of an actual kiss—she'd called in sick and spent the majority of her day at the bar. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him.

As for the rest of her situation, she was running low on cash and barely had enough to pay for her next drink. And Cana wasn't quite ready to go home. From what she knew, Laxus was pretty pissed off at her for skipping, but hey, what can a woman do when she doesn't want to look at you?

"Jesus, you could take up the whole fucking bar with your orders. Good thing this place is emptier than Best Buy after a black Friday sale," Bacchus said, sliding into the stool next to her. He singled the bar tender and ordered himself a beer.

"Go fuck a moose, Bacchus," Cana snapped, tipping back the remaining contents of her own whiskey mix. She was surprisingly feeling quite tipsy and Bacchus's presence was more irritating than usual.

He held up his hands in mock defeat, "What's got you so down in the dumps?" Bacchus motioned once again to the bartender. "Put whatever else she orders tonight on my tab."

Cana shot him glare, before she sighed, deflated. "Just didn't feel like working."

His red eyes widened, "You've been here that long? Something must have happened. Did ol' muscle brain do something to you?"

"I'm not even going to pretend I heard you," Cana replied, deciding if he was paying, she was going to make this worth her wild. She ordered a bottle, or three, of Jack Daniels and planned on downing it soon. "I came here because I didn't want to think. So don't make me think if you want to sit there."

Bacchus shrugged, his eyes narrowing, "Fine, see if I care next time." He crossed his arms and slammed back a shot he had ordered in the brief seconds since he chugged his beer. These two must have been the bartender's favourites.

Cana gave him a side long glance, studying him. Yeah, he'd be a welcomed distraction. Drunkenly, Cana purred, "Stay with me then?"

Bacchus responded by drinking from her whiskey bottle.

**XXX**

The next morning, Cana surprisingly awoke with a splitting headache. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much to drink. In fact…

She shot upright, blearily eyeing her surrounds. This sure didn't look like her low rent apartment on Fiftieth Street. Wearily, she noted it to be Bacchus's apartment from the hundreds of bottles strewn about and the pair of parachute pants on the foot of the bed.

Thankfully, she was fully dressed. Cana pressed her palms against her eyes, praying the nausea she felt would go away. Dear God, how much did she drink yesterday?

"If you're wondering, since you probably can't remember a dammed thing, I was a perfect gentlemen and only fondled your right breast," Bacchus said lightly, strolling into the bedroom. Cana launched a pillow in his general direction and hissed.

"Shut the fuck up for a minute and let me adjust," she snarled, grounding her teeth together. Cana knew what he said wasn't true and it was only a delusion he'd made up in his mind. Although she hadn't been this hung-over in a while, she still knew she wasn't that type of person drunk or not.

Bacchus flopped down next to her, "This is the first time I've seen you this hung-over in years." Cana didn't respond. A few minutes later, she was able to open her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Yeah, well I had to think some stuff over. What—" Cana stopped mid-sentence, noticing for the first time that morning, all Bacchus wore was a towel around his waist.

"Like what you see?" Bacchus teased, only to be smacked upside the head. Cana was amazed by his state of dress. No matter where she went she seemed to attract half-naked weirdos. Not that she was really complaining. Bacchus was really buff.

Cana rolled her eyes, "No." she glanced at the clock. If she was lucky, she could get back to her apartment, shower and make it to work only four hours late. "As great as an evening as that was… I should be going."

He snorted, throwing his arm over his eyes once he lay down, "Call in sick like I did. Spend the day with me."

"As tempting as the offer sounds," Cana replied sarcastically, "I'll have to decline. I'm broke."

Bacchus was ignoring her now and waved her off. He hadn't her jack all she'd said. Though she was used to it.

**XXX**

Rushing into the office four and a half hours late—Cana decided to stop for a bagel on her way in—was something she hadn't done in a long time. But she was in good graces since Laxus was in charge.

Cana tiptoed to her desk, having already clocked in (and by doing so she sneakily changed the time on the clock in four hours back) attempting to sit down as quietly as possible. Mirajane sent her a conspicuous wink and a small wave. Thank god she was the one to notice.

The doors to the boss's office opened and Cana twisted her chair in that direction to cheekily greet Laxus. (And yes, she was pretending the little incident between the two of them never happened.) Only to have her jaw drop and a loud "oh fuck" to escape her lips.

Jellal was back in town. Cana's mind spun. How could she have not remember it was today of all days he got back? She was suddenly regretting her decision to not call in sick with Bacchus.

The blue haired man in question sauntered up to her desk, a cold smirk crossing his lips. "Four hours, thirty two minutes and seventeen seconds precisely." And fuck her over again, he had been counting.

As casually as she could, because she would never be intimidated by _Jellal_ of all fucking people, she said, "How'd the trip go boss? Relax enough to finally get laid once in a while?"

Jellal tapped her desk, "I may not always have been like this," no shit, as if the huge red tattoo on his face didn't prove that statement, "but you actually have to work to get paid."

Cana crossed her legs innocently, "I don't know what you mean, Jellal. Technically, I clocked in on time." Damn she missed the days when he could kick back and actually be fun around. The last time she thought he was fun was at his wedding when she coaxed him into getting stone cold drunk. Which he then embarrassingly tabled danced to Hannah Montana and tried to kiss Lucy—and that was a disaster of its own two causes.

He chuckled lightly, but his icy eyes told a different story, "Don't let it happen again." Jellal turned around, barking for someone to put a god dammed plastic casing on the clock in machine and slammed the door to his office.

"I see you're feeling better," Laxus said, coming up beside her. Holy mother of Mavis her day was not getting any better.

She smiled at the blond, "Of course." Quickly, she changed the subject. "Too bad the vacay with the Mrs wasn't enough to calm down poor Jelly." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"No vacation with Erza would relax anyone," he responded. Unfortunately for him, the red head had brutal hearing and flipped him the bird from her position at Lucy's desk. Although, from the smile on her face, she must have been congratulating Lucy for being pregnant. It was only a matter of time before Erza would want her own children.

"She's not that bad," Cana replied, slapping Laxus on the arm. "But damn, the world is fucking spinning!"

"You're totally hung-over aren't you?" Laxus asked, astonished. Even he'd never seen Cana this hung-over before.

"Yup." Suddenly, Cana was in the mood to talk to him. "But why did you kiss me the other day? I spent all of yesterday drinking than the night with Bacchus I'm just so…" The harsh look in his eyes shut her up.

"I kissed you because… I don't know," he answered angrily. Cana didn't know what got his panties in a twist.

"Well when you figure it out, tell me," Cana said, the nausea returning. "And in the meantime…" Cana grabbed the garbage can from under the desk and puked her guts out.

It was not a good day for Cana.

**Well there you have it. Jellal's back and I hope he wasn't too OCC. Hopefully I'll sneak in some of that fun loving party Jellal Cana mentioned that must not actually exist! Anyways, looking forward to seeing you all again ;) **

**~Emerald~**

**Laxus- 28**

**Bacchus- 11 **


End file.
